


It Rhymes With Tamaki

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: There's something not quite right with Tamaki, but he doesn't know what, so he asks Kyoya to look into it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	It Rhymes With Tamaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophet_of_troy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/gifts).



> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: A Challenge Given To You By Someone Else
> 
> Challenge: Hanahaki - a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.

Doubled over and coughing up a lung was a new look for Tamaki and he couldn't say that he was at all a fan. It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before and while he knew that he had a penchant to be just a little bit dramatic, he was pretty sure that he had pulled a muscle with all the coughing that he had done lately.

This wasn't the worst part, however, no. The worst part was that whenever he coughed, flower petals always ended up in his handkerchief. The first time that it had happened, Tamaki had thought nothing of it, but it had kept happening. He did his best to hide it from his friends, but it seemed to get worse whenever he was around Haruhi and so he had decided that he needed to confide in Kyoya.

Kyoya was often Tamaki's confidant, but it felt different this time. He'd spilt his insecurities to his best friend on plenty of occasions, but this time it felt different. This vulnerability was not one that he had ever anticipated having to tell anyone about - it wasn't one that he had ever heard of happening to anyone else either.

"What do I do?" Tamaki asked Kyoya in desperation after he had told him everything. The obvious answer was that Tamaki should see a doctor. Whatever was ailing him had the potential to be serious, but he was attempting to avoid that for the time being. He could have the country's best doctors by his side at the drop of a hat, but for some reason that made him nervous. He sort of wanted to know what was wrong with him before he sought medical advice.

"Leave it with me," Kyoya said in that commanding tone that he often dropped when he was around Tamaki, but Tamaki knew that he was worried and that was not at all something that he was used to. Kyoya was meant to be the one who always knew what was what, while Tamaki just winged it through life.

Tamaki sighed as he flopped down on one of the couches. He hated waiting with a passion, and that was just when he was waiting for small things. This was a somewhat big thing and the not knowing was going to slowly eat away at him.

He swung his legs off of the couch when he heard the door swing open and blinked a couple of times when he saw Haruhi standing there with both twins. He wanted to greet her in the way that she had become accustomed to him greeting her - like an overexcited puppy - but he just didn't have the energy. This was not at all helped when their eyes met across the room and he ended up doubled over and coughing again.

"Senpai?" Haruhi's voice was a lot more high-pitched than he had ever heard it before. He didn't want to worry her, but he just couldn't seem to help it. It didn't help at all that his first thought was that she definitely did not sound like a boy at that moment, but it seemed that it was just Host Club members there.

"Don't." Tamaki held up his hand. If he had been able to look up then he was sure that he would have seen the twins sharing looks behind Haruhi's back, but as it was, all he could see was his own feet.

Eventually he managed to catch his breath and he straightened himself up to find that Kyoya had ushered the others away and given them all tasks. He knew that the others would think that he was simply being heartless, but he knew better. Tamaki knew that Kyoya only had his own best interests at heart. Everything that his best friend did was for others, though not everyone could see that.

"Maybe you should head on home." Kyoya suggested when they were both sure that the others weren't listening in. "I'll do my research and I'll let you know what I find."

Tamaki swallowed thickly but he gave a nod. He seemed to be worse when he was here at school anyway, and it seemed to be even worse while he was here in the music room. "Call me this evening?" It was a simple request but to hear from the mother of the group before he went to bed was actually something that worked wonders to put his mind at ease.

Kyoya nodded and gestured towards the door, indicating that Tamaki needed to just leave. He needed to stop worrying about everything, to stop worrying about his fellow Hosts. They didn't need him tonight and he needed to rest.

He headed straight home and even though he felt tons better, he went straight up to his room where he curled up in his bed. Whatever it was that was going on with him would work out because he had Kyoya on the case and Kyoya would never let him down.


End file.
